


i know that dress is karma.

by M00NRENE



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, I'm Going to Hell, IMSORRYIHADTO, OfficeAU, Smut, byulrene, ceobyul, chairwomanirene, firsttimewritingmaturesceneslol, futabyul, imsoembarrassed, iregretthis, mamamoo - Freeform, mamavelvet, moonrene, moonreneareswitchbtw, notreallysmut???, redvelvet, renebyul, slightsmut, smut??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NRENE/pseuds/M00NRENE
Summary: Bae Irene interesting work-antics results to Moon Byulyi fucking her.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	i know that dress is karma.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by thinkin bout you by KATIE  
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxOltk6Mzzc  
> twt: M0_oNBYUL

**|SAH JANG-NIM: CEO, SA JANG-NIM: COO/ PRESIDENT, JEON MOO-NIM: CFO, HOE JANG-NIM: CHAIRMAN. |**

****

****

**\---**

“Moon sah jang nim.”

Moonbyul looked up from her stacks of paper, ignoring the questioning stares of the board of Directors, President, COO, and the CFO. It was the Chairwoman of the board who had called her, what does she want from her? The meeting has already ended. She silently scowled in annoyance.

The CEO stood up, bowing her head in a respectful, yet quick manner. She faced the Chairman sitting ahead of her. “Bae hoe jang-nim.” It comes off as a statement rather than a question.

Irene opened her mouth, only to say: “Stay.” And with that one word, the people except for the two of them shuffled messily to exit the intense room. Not wanting to meddle with their _unfinished_ business. One minute later, it was only the two of them left inside the room. Even if the AC was full-blown, Byulyi felt hot. In the middle of winter.

Maybe it’s because of her simple layered coating? She proceeded to remove her coat and placed it on her seat. Joohyun’s voice, while cold, surely does _things_ to her body. She reconciled her gaze to Irene, who looks like an Aphrodite statue just by sitting still. She bit her lip.

Byulyi was unsure of what to address her, should she use her name or not? They did agree on using their real names when it’s only just the two of them. Whatever. “Joohyun?”

A simple name came out of the CEO’s mouth made the Chairwoman stood up not breaking the eye contact, “It’s Hoe jang-nim for you, Sah jang-nim.” Her tone explicit. Moonbyul gulped, already regretting it. “For we are still discussing about the business here.”

Joohyun slowly walks to her direction, her fingers sliding smoothly against the long, glass table. “I apologize, Hoe jang-nim, that was naive of me. What’s the affair are we talking?” Asked Byulyi as she sat down. When Irene finally arrived by her side, she leaned her back against the table, crossing her arms.

“What was the purpose of postponing the meeting yesterday?” Joohyun reached out for her black _choker_ wrapped around Byulyi’s exposed neck. Tugging it slowly, beckoning to come closer.

Moonbyulyi did come closer, they’re about a kissing distance away from their faces. She inhaled the air slowly before forming an incoherent sentence. It wasn’t oxygen she inhaled; It was Irene’s Aphrodisiac perfume/scent, which made it harder for her to focus. “I… came to meet somebody.”

Irene leaned, “The truth, Sah jang-nim.” She whispered against her ears. “I detest dishonesty.” She lets go of her hold to the choker.

It was no use standing firmly on her ground, knowing Joohyun won't believe her anways, Byulyi finally gave in and spoke the truth just as what Joohyun requested. Irene backed away to face her properly this time. “I visited someone because her skills totally exceed most of our performers. Just about Yongsun’s level.”

Bae Irene raised her eyebrow. “By skills,” Byulyi gripped the armchair by her side tightly. “I meant vocals and technique.”

“That isn’t what I’m questioning, Sah jang-nim.” She fiddled with the hem of her black-long sleeved. Still maintaining eye contact with her. It was Byulyi’s turn to raise her eyebrow now.

“Pardon?” Said Byulyi. Irene smiled but it wasn’t because of happiness anymore. Nor it isn’t innocent.

“Her. Hm?” She exhaled the pronoun rather expressively deep. Her, a pronoun for women, a substitute for She. By the use of she, what is she even talking about?

Oh.

Moonbyul understood the context just by Irene’s tone. It's her time to be bold this time. “I believe it’s not apart of our company’s business to know, neither yours. It’s my business.” 

Bae Joohyun frowned but quickly changed her expression. “Bold of you to say that.” Irene snarled like an aggravated Alpha upon seeing her Omega disobey. She tugged the collars tighter in exaggeration, “You might be forgetting something important here, Sah jang-nim. If I’m correct, you mentioned skills, performers, and Yongsun’s name in one sentence. Explain who am I not to interfere with your business.”

Byulyi’s breath hitched, she did say that. That was dumb of her, now she made the Chairwoman in front of her, breathing fire against her neck like the fantasy Crimson dragon from children’s book. One wrong move and she’ll be grilled like a _hot_ dog. Her eyes scanned the room, it was just really two of them alone in a room without CTTV’s, she took a quick glance at the door. Using her 20/20 vision, it was locked.

“You won’t answer?” Byulyi returned her gaze to Irene after she spoke. “Will I need to lecture you about the business hierarchy again?” No response.

“It seems like the great CEO has forgotten who’s in-charge here, don’t you Moon sah-jang?” She used her last name before continuing, “Should I remind you? Should I remind you that by my snap of my finger, I can dethrone you as a CEO?” Byulyi was about to respond but It came out as a whine in result of her voice cracking, and Joohyun hides a smirk upon seeing the _look_ in Byulyi’s eyes.

“Yes.”

Irene pushed Byulyi gently against the leather chair. Slowly, her fingers unbutton the raven polo just by one button though before completely proceeding. She heard the younger sigh when she paused. “Yes what, Byulyi?”

When Joohyun stated her name in a seductive tone, Byulyi lost it. Without hesitation, she smashed her lips against Irene’s soft lips. Joohyun let out a surprised sound but leaned in to her touch nevertheless. What’s more fun than making out in a vacant room? That’s right, _fucking._

Their lips began to move sloppy against each other, Byul bit Irene’s lower lip which took the Bae by surprise. She lets out a low moan when her tongue entered inside her raw. The Moon grabbed her by the hips and placed Joohyun on her lap, Irene’s hands travelled up to her exposed neck.

_Damn this feisty woman._ Byulyi thought when she felt Joohyun’s hand tightens around her neck. She groans, “Stop fucking choking me.” She said between their kisses, Irene simply smirked. After that, the CEO moved from her lips to her jaw and then to her neck. Leaving trail of wet kisses.

Judging by Irene’s heavy sigh, she seems to be enjoying to be dominated over. As she should. Byulyi worked on her neck, sucking in on her soft spot she has always memorized every time. Irene let out a moan of content while she’s trying to find a way to remove Irene in her fucking dress. What’s even the occasion? Fuck-In-A-Dress day? If it is, then it’s scheduled in a wrong time.

Irene’s hands left her neck, she slid it down to her back.

Speaking of Irene’s attire, she really picked the tightest size which seems to fit cooperatively with her body frame. It hugged her body in right ways, the thought of Irene wearing this dress in a middle of a meeting deeply angers Byulyi. Not because it’s inappropriate, she loves it; but the way her people looks at her every time she spoke annoys her. Let’s not even talk about when Irene dressing this and walking around the building.

“Byul-ah.” Irene poked her back, hoping Byulyi would get the message.

Moonbyul isn’t sure if that’s a moan or Irene is simply just trying to get her attention. She hummed, taking a quick break from sucking the same spot. It was raw red already like a ripe strawberry. She rested her hands on her waist. She looked deeply on Irene's lust-filled eyes.

“Let’s take this somewhere else, shall we?”

...

Bae Irene placed her hands inside Byul’s coat jacket. Originally, the plan was to show her neck off to the shocked employees and also to the public. It was successful (Of course.) but at the time when they stepped out from the building, as if on cue, she begins to feel freezingly cold under the Sunset. It isn’t even snowing yet. Before walking to Byulyi’s car, the CEO insisted to borrow her jacket.

_“No,” Byulyi said, still holding her suit jacket on her hands. “Take it, you’ll get sick and we haven’t even fucked yet.” Irene flushed and took it from her hold. She wore it as they began to walk to her car parked in front._

_Joohyun huffed. “Hope that makes you satisfied.”_

Back to present, Irene stepped out from her car and faced the enormous penthouse Moonbyul recently bought. Byulyi turned off the car by her automatic keys, “I hope I’m the first one here you took home, Byulyi.” Before the CEO got to respond, the Chairwoman dozed off to the entrance.

_It’s crazy how intensely intimidating Joohyun’s voice is_ , Byulyi begins to think as she followed the woman. _While being naturally seductive on a daily basis, but off-ground she can’t resist me._

Moon Byulyi smiled at the thought. _I'm her kryptonite._

///

“F..fuck.” Byulyi held Joohyun by the waist, attempting her to slow the woman on top. “Stop bouncing too much. _Shit_.” Joohyun flashed her a smirk which Byul hates but also comes to love. She made no effort to slow down instead she moved closer to her face.

Moonbyul groaned, “Shut up and let me fuck you how I want.” Irene leaned in for a kiss, Byul soon followed. Just when she did, she thrusted upwards in a powerful manner which took Joohyun in surprise, letting out a loud moan. With just a few powerful thrusts, both Byulyi and Joohyun felt the familiar pull somewhere in their bottom of their stomachs altogether. And It doesn't help when Byulyi quickens her pace.

_Tonight, will be a long night._

_|rest/_

i'll leave the rest for you to imagine....


End file.
